


The Looking Glass

by Lady_Therion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Rosehall, Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Therion/pseuds/Lady_Therion
Summary: Elain receives an usual gift for Solstice.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel
Kudos: 62





	The Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the 2018 Elriel Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr and realized that I forgot to post it here. So here it is for posterity ^ ^

Every year, since she arrived at Rosehall, Azriel asked his wife the same question. 

“What do you want for Solstice?”

Every year, Elain gave her husband the same answer. “A kiss.”

She would say this like a taunt, to goad him into making love. But despite her cheekiness (or perhaps because of it), he would oblige her, indulge her,  _ spoil _ her in all the dark and tender ways that drove her mad with desperation. 

The shadowsinger was merciless with his affection, lashing her with kisses that set her skin aflame. He craved the rosy blush that spread to her bosom when he kissed her throat, the very same blush that spread along her inner thighs when he kissed her between her legs—her most favorite kiss of all and his as well.

But this year, Azriel wanted to do something different.

“What’s this?” 

Her doe-like eyes were bright with curiosity when she came upon their chambers that evening.

The mirror had come from the Dawn Court. But unlike most mirrors which were crafted to stand lengthwise, this one was crafted to lay upon its side. Still, its glass surface was immense, taking up much of the wall that Azriel mounted it on—the wall that faced their bed. 

“This is your gift for Solstice,” he said, drawing her to his side.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, mindful of his wings. It astonished him sometimes, how much he’d grown used to her being there, as familiar to him as his shadows. He could hardly imagine it otherwise.

“It’s lovely,” said Elain, taking in the elaborate gold frame that had been cast to look like roses amongst curling vines. “But not nearly as lovely as one of your kisses.” 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge,” he whispered into her ear, relishing the shiver he caused. “Here, touch the glass.” 

He took her delicate fingers in his scarred ones and pressed them to the cool surface. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly, the surface rippled, not unlike water disturbed by a stone. Yet their reflections remained the same.

“What happens now?” she asked, breathless. 

He kissed her, as he done since the very first Solstice they began their tradition. The kind of kiss he would only share when it was just the two of them: because it was the only time Azriel allowed himself to be greedy, selfish, and wild with abandon. Here in Elain’s arms, he could  _ take and take and take  _ and she would never deny him. Probably because her own frenzied hunger matched his to perfection.

Just as she was about to undo the laces of her nightgown, he parted from her. The gesture so abrupt that she stumbled after him a little, mewing at the loss. 

“Wait, wait.” He soothed her, burying his hand in her hair. “Look there.” 

He coaxed her to touch the mirror once more and when its surface rippled again, their reflections gave way to something else. To the fevered kiss he’d just given her, playing before them like a memory in made solid. 

Elain touched her lips in wonder. “Azriel…” 

“The mirror will only react to you or me,” he said, tucking her beneath his chin. “Now you’ll be able to see our kisses whenever you like.” 

It was a strange thing to watch themselves like this. To witness their desire alight on the mirror’s surface. It was pure, carnal, and not a little vulgar. In truth, he thought he would hate it; to see himself assail her like some kind of monstrous demon. Instead, he felt...relieved. Here was the love he had for her made plain, and even more wonderful, was seeing his love returned in equal measure.

That was the truth the mirror imparted. 

To his delight, Elain only seemed more thrilled by it all. _ I used to be such a proper girl _ , she once lamented.  _ Until I met you.  _ The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, undeniable. He touched her as she watched them, letting his hands dance along her ribs, her breasts, making her nipples pebble against the soft gossamer of her gown. Delicious.

She was also very, very wet, as his questing fingers soon discovered, and he grew hard with  _ wanting _ . 

His wife turned to him then.“Get on the bed.” 

He stilled, then obeyed. Because he so rarely heard  _ that tone _ in her voice, a tone that promised an exquisite reward only if he heeled—so he did. He sat on the edge of their bed and stripped down from his tunic and breeches when she told him to. Once he was bare, he watched with heated eyes as she touched the surface of the mirror. It became blank, placid.

“What if I want the mirror to capture more than just our kisses?” 

His cock twitched as she sank between his knees. “What did you have in mind?” 

She took him in both her hands in a wicked facsimile of prayer. “You’re so beautiful when you come. I’d like to see that too.” 

Then she ran her bewitching tongue along his length and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves. I am lady-therion on tumblr.


End file.
